


The Breakfast

by purplesk



Series: 高中AU [1]
Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: M/M, 高中AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-26 07:31:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4995712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesk/pseuds/purplesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>陰錯陽差的善意，有時也會帶來令人驚喜的結果。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 天外飛來的早餐

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 昨晚在噗浪上看到了這個：  
> https://www.dcard.tw/f/all/p/648980  
> https://www.dcard.tw/f/all/p/644599
> 
> 覺得實在太可愛了，所以跟阿米討輪之後，我們都想看吃貨Jason(被巴)，就……這樣囉XD"  
> 總之是個輕鬆的短篇，希望大家開心地看就好，有bug什麼的，請見諒Orz|||(原諒我跟DC還沒有這麼的熟，我盡力了)

　　「對不起，我不能接受。」

　　

　　紅髮少女堅定地拒絕了學長的好意，但站在她面前的大男孩似乎並沒有因為她的反應而顯出任何一絲失落或沮喪。原先認為自己的無情會傷害到對方，因而有一點內疚的Kory，現在反倒有點詫異。

　　眼前的學長跟其他男同學沒得比，Dick Grayson不僅僅是學校風雲人物——又帥又聰明，還是體育健將，個性風趣又討人喜歡，迷倒學校眾生，甚至還有老師迷戀他的八卦。是的，一名男女通吃又是韋恩集團總裁的養子的年輕人，站在她的面前，大方且毫不掩飾地表達他對她的青睞，這與夏娃在伊甸園裡受到禁果的誘惑根本不相上下了。

　　不過，Kory決定忠於自己的感情，所以明確地拒絕了Dick Grayson，還有他帶來的、香味四逸的早餐。說真的，Kory實在有點想不透，為什麼Dick Grayson會認為追女孩子用早餐攻勢是有效的？不是應該反過來嗎？追求男性時才需要打動對方的胃，至少Kory所接受到的訊息是如此的。

　　即便她滿腹疑惑，但現在她只想趕快打發學長離開，因為再過不久上課鐘聲就要響起了。再加上因為Dick Grayson突然跑來班上找她的關係，使得全班同學雖然假裝各自在忙自己的事，但其實每個人的眼睛都黏在她的背上，令她不大自在。

　　

　　「沒關係。」學長依舊笑著，但同時他突然伸手牽起Kory的手，然後將那袋早餐交在她手上，「就任憑妳處置吧。」

　　「啊？」微楞，她思索著學長的意思是將愛心早餐留給她，至於她想怎麼處理都行？

　　

　　此時，她略感惱怒，為什麼要把問題丟給她處理呢？這一切其實都很好解決啊！她已經禮貌地拒絕Dick Grayson，而他應該要帶著愛心早餐離開，然後他們以後在路上碰面時還可以點頭打招呼，也不會弄的太尷尬。

　　但Dick Grayson卻把愛情早餐留下來，然後轉身離開。這叫Kory該怎麼辦？她是絕對不會吃的，不過丟掉的話，又顯得太殘忍以及浪費食物，轉送給別人也不是什麼好的解決方法——引起沒必要的誤會更是麻煩。

　　Kory目送著學長瀟灑的離開，可她卻滿肚子的不耐煩。

　　她無奈地提著紙袋走回教室內，並且接收到一眾同學們好奇的眼神伺候。Kory冷冷地望了回去，無語地走了幾步後，她還是決定要狠下心來把這只漂亮紙袋及其內容物一併丟進垃圾桶裡，快刀斬亂麻，現在不發狠，以後只會換來被糾纏的怨恨。

　　

　　「那是什麼？」

　　

　　抬頭，她瞅見兩名好友從教室後門走了進來，看來田徑隊晨間練習完畢，大夥紛紛回到教室。Kory看著雙眼閃著好奇心的朋友正矚著自己手上的提袋，她將視線從朋友身上轉到手上的紙袋，淡淡地嘆了口氣。

　　

　　「食物。」她無奈地說著。

　　「妳不吃嗎？」友人的眼睛發亮，並立即朝她邁進一大步，而他的眼睛還緊黏在Kory的提袋上。

　　

　　一定餓壞了吧。她想著，並盈盈地笑了起來。

　　

　　「給你吧，也算是幫我的忙。」她將紙袋塞到Jason的懷裡，像是放下了心中的大石頭，Kory感到輕鬆許多。

　　「哇喔，謝謝！」

　　

　　Jason幾乎是迫不及待地就打開了紙袋，立刻拉開椅子坐下，而Kory坐在他位置的左邊，她也好奇地看著Jason將紙袋裡的盒子抽出、打開。打開盒子的瞬間，香氣撲鼻而來，連不怎麼餓的Kory都有點心動。Jason開心地向Kory報告這盒子裡面有什麼內容物，這是傳統的英式早餐，有烤番茄、炒蛋、香腸、焗豆、蘑菇，還有烤吐司，更有趣的是，居然還有保溫瓶，倒出來可是熱騰騰的伯爵茶呢。

　　坐在Jason後面的Roy也忍不住伸出手來偷走一根香腸，但小氣的Jason立刻轉頭過去咬掉大半，換來Roy的哀號。

　　看著兩名好友一邊搶食物、一邊開心地分享天外飛來的禮物，Kory勾了勾嘴角的弧度。沒有直接把Dick Grayson的愛心直接丟進垃圾桶的胃袋裡，反而拯救了兩名餓死鬼。雖然一開始她因此事而略感煩躁，但從結果來看，嗯，至少還不錯。

　　

　　※※※

　　Roy戳了戳Jason的肩膀，而後者回頭，依循著Roy的視線延伸過去，發現到站在教室外頭手提著紙袋的少年。那大概就是Kory口中說的『來送早餐的學長』吧？Jason眨了眨眼，他並不是只活在自己世界裡的傻瓜，雖然Kory沒有明確地說每天送早餐給她的人是誰——畢竟Jason與Roy早上都要參加田徑隊的晨練，回到教室時已經準備上課，當然會錯過善心人士送早餐的時機。

　　從他第一次吃到Kory轉送給他的愛心早餐後，他也多少明白，這一週來每天都不一樣的早餐菜色，不僅食物入口即化，味道極佳，如果說是名廚的料理也不會有人懷疑。如此的餐點，才不是一般高中生負擔的起的，遑論那些昂貴的食材還有搭配早餐而變化的新鮮的果汁了。

　　Kory不吃愛心早餐真的太可惜了。所以，義氣的Jason就大方的接受來自Kory以及送早餐的人的愛心，喔，當然還有料理人的愛。

　　只不過……

　　第一，Kory還沒回來，今天臨時有啦啦隊的練習，而田徑隊今天倒是休息了，所以Jason一早就趕緊衝到教室來抄作業；第二，即便Jason認為送愛心早餐的人絕非泛泛之輩，但他怎麼也沒想到居然是韋恩家的長子、校園風雲人物Dick Grayson。

　　

　　「嘿，要怎麼辦？」Roy的聲音帶著些許煩惱，「要讓Grayson枯站在那等Kory回來嗎？」

　　

　　Jason沒有異議，也不感興趣。那是Kory跟Dick Grayson之間的事，Jason的角色不過是負責吃早餐的，所以他才懶得管Dick Grayson要在外頭站多久，或者Kory回來時又要怎麼應對他。

　　不過……

_咕嚕_

　　Jason的胃不爭氣地呼喚了起來。沒錯，他又餓了。

　　平常他都會在晨練之前先隨意吃個三明治果腹，回到教室後開始搜刮同學的食物來吃。直到Dick Grayson的愛心早餐出現之後，Jason對於每天都可以吃兩份早餐之事甚感滿足，並且還不用威脅同學把食物交出來給他，又不用再多花錢去買難吃的吐司什麼的。

　　好吧，反正不管怎樣，Dick Grayson手上的那一袋東西最後都會進了自己的五臟廟，那麼誰去拿，應該都無所謂吧！

　　騷搔頭，Jason放下咬筆的動作，他站起身來往教室外頭移動。同時，他也看見Dick Grayson轉過頭來望著自己，學長的臉上並沒有顯現出任何意外或是驚訝的神情，只是靜靜地望著Jason，等待後者靠近。

　　

　　「Kory還沒回來喔。」Jason走到學長跟前，對方略高他幾公分。

　　「這樣啊。」Dick Grayson笑著，但語氣中沒有絲毫遺憾之意，「那麼可以麻煩你幫我轉交給她嗎？」萬人迷學長將紙袋遞出，穩穩地放在Jason的懷裡。

　　

　　男孩點點頭，沒再多說什麼，而學長還是開朗地輕笑著，或許還說了什麼客套話，但Jason記不大得了，因為蜜糖吐司香味已經拐走他大半的思考力。等Jason回過神來，Dick Grayson已經離開。轉身，他勾起勝利且愉悅的笑容。這袋食物絕對不會轉交到Kory手上，Jason會大發慈悲地將其解決，並且開心地享受食物在味蕾上綻放的滋味。

　　Kory對此毫無意見，而且，Dick Grayson也不會知道的。Jason咬了一口沾滿蜂蜜的吐司後，滿足地想著。

　　就這樣，Dick Grayson已經連續送了快一個月的早餐。Kory每次收到，就會放到Jason的桌上，等餓死鬼晨練回來後大快朵頤；如果Kory不在，Jason就會自告奮勇地代替Kory從Dick Grayson手上取得他的第二份早餐。

　　這成了一種詭異又奇妙的默契，不過Jason樂在其中。每天的愛心早餐成了Jason晨練的動力，並且每每奔回教室打開紙袋時，享受著裡頭誘人的食物，這讓Jason枯燥乏味的日子裡加添的幾分幸福的色彩。

　　當然，不見得每天的早餐都會是Jason喜歡的食物，不過Jason慢慢地發現，自己不喜歡的食材出現的頻率有緩緩下降，所以看來跟流星許願想吃的早餐菜色是有效的！

　　就這樣，Jason不疑有他地幫Kory『解決麻煩』將近兩個月後，他才突然驚覺，Dick Grayson都被Kory拒絕了，那麼，為什麼他還堅持繼續送早餐？以及，他已經白吃人家的早餐快兩個月了。而時到今日，Jason還沒有去瞭解過Dick Grayson到底是個怎樣的人。

　　此時此刻，Jason Todd難得湧上了些許內疚之意。好吧，他應該找個時間去『瞭解』一下Dick Grayson是怎樣的人，以及他持續送早餐的動機是什麼？還有，如果可以的話，Jason想告訴他，其實自己不怎麼喜歡吃沙拉，是否能換成馬鈴薯泥呢？

　　


	2. 巴甫洛夫的狗

　　Kory已經出去了快兩分鐘了，Jason將書架在桌上，假裝正在閱讀，但時不時從書緣上方瞄過去，偷看一下教室外頭的狀況，他真希望不要再看到Kory的背影，而是看見她轉過身來回到教室內。

　　這大概是Jason這輩子最想看到Kory的臉的一次。

　　正當Jason有點哀怨地將目光收回，並說服自己再忍耐一下——雖然他覺得自己已經餓到大腸打小腸了，不過，再忍耐一下下，就可以有美味的食物可以填滿心中、腹中的缺憾了！

　　

　　「嘿，在裝用功嗎？」

　　

　　Jason抬眼，一見到Kory的似笑非笑地望著自己，明明是一抹帶點揶揄意味的神情，但在Jason眼裡卻莫名的美麗，彷彿Kory正像小天使一樣發散著溫柔、迷人的光彩。

　　Kory沒等他回話，就將Jason苦苦等待的紙袋拿到他面前搖晃，半是炫耀半是引誘似的。Roy則是趁Jason的雙眼緊盯著紙袋不放的空檔，迅速地一屁股坐上他的桌子，同樣也興奮地等待著拆開今天的早餐。

　　

　　「我說Jason，你到底在看什麼書啊？」Roy挑眉，而Jason因此偏過頭，皺眉不語，臉上的神情彷彿說著你這小子懂什麼。

　　「《玫瑰的名字》，你小子不懂啦！」嗤之以鼻。

　　「Jason，我知道你很多才多藝，但我今天還頭一次知道你還擁有能倒著看書的技能呢。」Kory忍不住笑了出來，似乎她已經憋笑許久，同時，Roy也毫不留情面地放聲大笑著。

　　

　　此刻Jason才尷尬地察覺到自己把書拿反了……而且，他是在Kory走出去與Dick Grayson說話時，就隨便抽出一本書來擋住自己，裝作一副乖乖牌好學生的模樣，實際上他是一直在偷看那兩人說笑，並像蹲在鳥巢裡嗷嗷待哺的幼鳥等待Kory拿早餐來餵食自己。

　　他全部的心思都在試著聆聽Kory與Grayson的笑語以及幻想著今天早餐的菜色，根本沒注意到自己把書拿反這件事——反正他根本也沒在閱讀啊。

　　被嘲笑的感覺令Jason稍感不滿，但下一秒，他立刻意識到，一分鐘前站在教室外的Grayson可能也看到自己把書拿反的窘境。瞬間，Jason化羞愧為暴躁，他一把搶過Kory手上的紙袋，另一隻手放下書後更無情地把Roy推下去。

　　

　　「妳不是不喜歡Grayson，那麼剛才為什麼要跟他聊天聊那麼久？」轉移話題，Jason邊拿出早餐邊試著將自己方才的窘迫情緒掃開。

　　「怎麼，你一點都不像是會關心我生活的人啊。」Kory挑眉，並看著Jason將他不喜歡的小黃瓜絲挑出來，「還是你吃醋啦？」

　　

　　嘴裡嚼著三明治，也挑了一邊的眉毛的Jason Todd一副彷彿自己聽到了本世紀最可笑的笑話的樣子。

　　

　　「哈哈，很好笑。」Jason嘴裡還有食物但故意發出乾笑，「妳不是我的那杯茶。」聳肩，Kory是風情萬種沒錯，但Jason對她興趣缺缺，她是個很棒的朋友，但絕對不是自己喜歡的那型。

　　「我猜Kory的意思指的是Grayson。」說著，Roy迅速偷走盒子裡的培根塞進自己嘴裡。

　　「咳、咳……什麼Grayson，你在說什麼？」

　　

　　Jason嗆了一下，他拍拍自己的胸口，甚至沒注意到Roy又順走一片烤吐司。但他的兩名好友只是互瞄一眼交換了眼神，同時勾起有默契的、神秘的微笑。

　　

　　「那麼，你現在需不需要來杯茶啊？」美麗的Kory壞壞地說著。

　　

　　※※※

　　「這跟我們說好的不一樣喔，Timmy。」

　　

　　被呼喚的人連眼都沒抬，而雙手依舊穩穩地在鍵盤上敲敲打打，像是繼續演奏某種神秘樂譜似的。發話人沒得到預期的反應，只能無奈地嘆了口氣，但他沒有轉身離開，反倒走了過去，故意爬到弟弟的床上，用他被全校稱讚的完美臀部擠了過去，終於得到『鍵盤手』的顰眉外加一抹帶點責斥意味的瞪視。

　　

　　「我不記得有跟你做任何形式的約定，Dick。」眼看著對方毫不在意地拉起自己的被子，整個人窩進床裡，這讓天才少年不得不將手邊的事務稍作停歇。

　　「今天是週五，所以是電影之夜。」邊說著邊故意擠向自家小弟的大男孩趁機想偷看筆電螢幕上的視窗。

　　「你可以去找Damian陪你看恐怖片。」明明就很怕看驚悚片，卻總是喜歡拉著弟弟們陪他受罪，Tim用手肘頂了頂Dick的胸口，示意對方不要得寸進尺。

　　「你到底在做什麼？」比起死纏著弟弟來看恐怖電影，Dick更好奇他們家天才兒童在忙些什麼，「跟誰在網路聊天嗎？」關心弟弟的感情生活，這是好哥哥的表現。

　　

　　Tim愣了一下，然後毫不掩飾地翻了個白眼。

　　

　　「我又不是你，總是在發情期……」

　　「怎麼這樣說啊，真過份。」

　　「事實都是殘酷且不堪入目的。」Tim忽視自家兄長的哀怨呼號，他繼續忙著翻防火牆，根本懶得搭理對方。

　　

　　但才安靜了一秒鐘，Tim瞬間覺得頭皮發麻，而他差一點就讓放在腿上的筆電跳床自殺——這個殺千刀的Dick Grayson居然嘴上鬥不過，就動手動腳了！抓準了Tim怕癢的弱點，Dick故意將手伸進對方的睡衣裡，在弟弟的腰上抓了一把，使得Tim差點神經斷線，轉過身來使用擒拿術將Dick壓制在床上。

　　當然，Tim只是慌張地挪動身子拉開與兄長的距離，臉上還是難得浮現出驚恐樣。畢竟，如果他真的將Dick壓在床上的話，那後果會更不堪設想：除了怕老管家突然來送熱牛奶看到眼前『兄友弟恭』的畫面而挑起他的尊眉之外，Tim更不想聽到Dick說出任何讓他感到難為情的曖昧言詞。

　　

　　「動作很快嘛，Timmy。」嘴角勾起帶著稱讚但更多揶揄意思的弧度。

　　「你也不差啊。」微瞇起眼，Tim的眼神透露著誘人的危險，「吃兩份早餐沒發胖還能如此輕盈，Dick。」後面這句話隱藏了太多訊息。

　　

　　Dick的嘴角弧度稍微僵硬了一下，但他早知道什麼事都瞞不過他們家的成員們，尤其是父親與Timmy。

　　

　　「Jason Todd，高中一年級，五呎八吋，八月十六日生，剛加入田徑隊的新生。在田徑隊的表現良好，只是脾氣頗大，才剛開學一個月就差點跟學長們在操場幹架。運動量大，食量也大，除了早上會參與田徑隊的晨練之外，放學後也會跟同班同學去打球或是繼續基礎體能的練習。」頓，「雖然腦子不算頂好，但似乎對文學頗有研究，不過數理似乎是弱項，上次測驗的分數是低分飛過。另外，這傢伙看來除了理科不行，我看感情生活也不大行……」

　　「等、等等！」他真沒想到自家弟弟已經私下調查這麼多，而且情報越來越私密，Dick雖然好奇，但這不表示他現在就想知道這麼多。

　　Tim意味深長地瞥了兄長一眼，緩緩道：「別忘了，國中部就在操場旁邊，我每天早上都看的到Jason Todd他們在晨練。」

　　

　　這意味著，只要Tim喜歡，他隨時都可以走下樓去，走到田徑隊練習的地方，然後說要找Jason Todd，接著，看Tim是想告訴Jason Todd，韋恩家的老管家每天都要為了他而多做一份早餐，還是要告訴Jason Todd，其實自家兄長……嗯，感覺戲碼一定會往有趣的方向發展。

　　

　　「Timmy！」這聲Timmy挾帶著虛弱的威脅意味，被喚人忍不住笑了出來。

　　

　　房間的主人此時重新找回掌控權，他挪動了身子，往後躺了躺，並將注意力重新抓回集中在腿上的筆電，繼續他未完成的翻越防火牆的測試。

　　

　　「對了，Damian應該不會想看陰屍路，我會建議你帶小熊維尼跟他一起觀賞——保證你能捉弄到Damian。」他按下enter鍵，並滿足地看見黑底白字的代碼們飛速地奔馳著，「記得幫我關上房門，謝謝。」根本就是父親翻版的小大人。

　　

　　收到了逐客令的Dick，愣了一秒後察覺今晚自己又再度『慘敗』在自家弟弟的手上。但他是Dick Grayson，同時也是個Wayne。他微微地瞇起眼，腦中立刻掠過惡作劇的點子。在下床前，他故意傾身，在Tim的臉頰上親啄一口，在後者反應過來且抓住枕頭朝他丟擲之前，他迅速跳下床，並打開房門溜了出去。

　　

　　「晚安啦，Timmy boy。」邪惡的一笑。

　　「DICK！」

　　

　　Dick Grayson是個疼愛弟弟的好哥哥，他離開弟弟房間時當然聽從了弟弟的指示，順手將房門關上，並愉悅地聽見枕頭砸在門板上的聲響。

　　現在，他還有下一個任務：去找小熊維尼的DVD，然後巴著小弟一起來場溫馨的家庭電影之夜。

　　


	3. 在意

　　當Jason搶了第三個同學的食物後，Roy終於忍不住拉住了他一邊的肩膀，將他整個人往自己的方向扯了過來，看著這名同學眼中的小惡霸正嚼著剛打劫來的——更正，Jason堅持那是同學乖乖地雙手奉上的——巧克力棒，那模樣居然逗得Roy嘴角上揚。

　　

　　「Jason，你再吃下去，中午就吃不下了。」Roy似笑非笑地說著。

　　「不是應該擔心他的體重問題嗎？」Kory倒是毫不留情的一針見血。

　　

　　當事者倒是只冷冷地瞥了兩名死黨一眼，再輕哼一聲，轉身離開。

　　

　　「果然是那個。」同樣是田徑隊的男孩眼睛微瞇，裝出一副大偵探的模樣，視線在朋友的背影上打量著。

　　「跟你賭十元，原因絕對沒你想的單純。」啦啦隊甜心漾出神秘微笑，接著趁上課鐘響之前走回自己的座位。

　　

　　Roy歪著頭，好奇地追問Kory，但後者反而三緘其口，淡淡地說了一句『只是女人的第六感』而已。目送著Kory走到其他同學身邊，大方地加入了另一群聊得正熱的小圈子裡——但Roy明明記得Kory對那群女同學並沒有什麼好感。

　　此刻，Roy不得不同意Jason說得對，女性是比薛丁格的貓還難解的謎題。不過對現階段的Roy來說，他最關心的當然不是人見人愛的Kory的交友圈發生什麼新鮮事，而是他得去阻止Jason找下一名『受害者』勒索食物。

　　

　　※※※

　　事情發生得有點突然，幾乎讓大夥有點不知所措。

　　今天早上田徑隊的練習比較早結束，而當Jason隨意跟身邊的同伴開玩笑似地互相推擠時，他的眼角餘光瞄到站在建築物陰影旁的一名學生。Jason轉過頭去多瞥了那抹身影一眼，從地點與對方的服裝來看，是一名國中部的學生。

　　Jason停下腳步與對方四目交接，那名小個子沒有把視線轉開，反倒是直勾勾地盯著自己瞧，彷彿想用目光將Jason的臉上燒出一個洞似的。皺眉，Jason不怎麼喜歡那種眼神，不算充滿敵意，但也算不上善意的視線，真要說起來，就是給人一種捉摸不定、含糊不清、神秘詭異猜不透的感覺。

　　個性直爽又暴躁的Jason最不會應付這種類型的人了。

　　所以，Jason只是撇了撇嘴，瞪了對方一眼後把視線收回，將那矮個子的身影拋諸腦後，踏上回教室的步伐離開操場。

　　他預估自己回到教室後約十分鐘內應該可以見到Dick Grayson帶著愛心早餐來教室門外，一邊期待著今天的早餐內容，一邊有一搭沒一搭地跟死纏著他要英文作業的Roy閒聊。回到教室後，他瞧見Kory還坐在位子上，一派輕鬆地閱讀著班上這陣子很流行傳閱的言情小說——雖然Jason喜歡的《傲慢與偏見》也算是言情小說的一種，還可能是始祖，不過Jason對於時下的小說倒是挺不屑一顧的。

　　但Jason輕鬆等待的心情沒有維持多久，很快地，他發現只剩下兩分鐘就要敲響第一堂課的鐘聲了，可是他一直沒見著Grayson的身影。Grayson從沒有這麼晚都還沒送早餐來！畢竟，即便Jason吃再快，也不可能在餘下的兩分鐘內掃光豐富的營養早餐。Grayson算是個貼心的人，他似乎也預測到，無論是誰拿了Kory的愛心早餐吃，都需要一些時間來細嚼慢嚥，所以Grayson一定會提早將早餐送來。

　　不過，今天遲遲不見那萬人迷的身影啊！

　　Jason有點著急，習慣此時都要被美味的食物填滿的胃袋不甚開心地低吼了起來。他轉身，發現Kory還沉浸在沒有營養的文字裡頭，這讓Jason有點憤怒。他喚著Kory去外頭轉轉，看看Grayson是否在哪個轉角搭訕、或被搭訕，所以聊開了忘了趕緊將早餐送來？Kory翻了白眼後，無奈地嘆氣，闔上書，百般不願地在Jason的催促之下走到教室外頭查看軍情。

　　Kory走出去後沒幾秒鐘，上課鐘聲響起，Jason的心情瞬間緊張了起來。直到Kory在外頭晃了一圈走回教室，而兩手依然空空時，Jason覺得肚子跟心口上都被重重地擊了一拳。很悶、很沉、令人喘不過氣來的失落。

　　於是乎，第一節課結束後，為了彌補自己受傷的心靈以及挨餓的胃，Jason久違地拿同班同學開刀，開始搶掠其他人攜帶的麵包、餅乾、三明治等口糧。雖然美其名是要填飽肚子，但每吃一口，Jason越發想念愛心早餐的滋味。這造成了反效果，讓Jason更感到萬般惆悵。

　　

　　※※※

　　Grayson是不是發現到每天把愛心早餐吃掉的人不是他所追求的Kory、也不是班上任何一位女同學，而是一名田徑隊的毛小孩將他的愛情全部吃光，所以感到震怒再也不送早餐來呢？還是Grayson出了什麼事所以今天沒來學校？但昨天見到在教室外頭與Kory話家常的Grayson時，後者明明還活蹦亂跳的，而他也沒有在新聞或者其他同學的口中聽到任何關於Wayne家的事。

　　那麼，Grayson到底怎麼了？真的是因為自己吃了半年多的免費早餐所以得到了現世報嗎？但Jason怎麼樣都無法把那些早餐吐還給Grayson的。打工賺錢還早餐錢嗎？也不是不行，只是Jason實在也不清楚那些早餐的價格是要如何計算？

　　忐忑不安的他，今天已經第四次『不小心』路過Grayson的教室外頭。這裡畢竟是高三生的地盤，突然出現陌生的面孔，總是會引來一些人的側目。Jason不怕那些倚老賣老的混帳傢伙，但他答應過Kory，沒事別惹事。

　　所以他只是假裝剛好經過Grayson的教室外，試著快速瞥向教室內，尋找熟悉的笑容以及爽朗的笑聲。

　　但，四次了！他一無所獲。他不知道Grayson坐在哪個位子——位子都長得一樣，誰看得出來啊？況且這是他第一次跑到高年級的教室，他更不可能知道Grayson的完美屁股會黏在哪張椅子上啊！

　　Jason不想再找尋答案，反正今天是無法得知答案了。他帶著苦悶與厭煩的感覺離開不屬於自己的落腳之處，而在他走下樓梯時，心不在焉的他差點撞上了迎面而來的人。

　　

　　「抱歉。」

　　

　　對方比他還早開口致歉，這讓Jason的怒氣稍稍減緩。眨了眨眼，他定睛一瞧，發現是早上時站在操場旁觀望著自己的那名小傢伙！

　　這國中部小子怎麼會出現在高中部的教室？Jason還沒反應過來，小個子已經與他擦身而過，毫不理會愣在原處，試著在腦中把事情串起來的Jason Todd。

　　

　　※※※

　　「你感覺有好一點了嗎？」說話者站在門外，看著自家兄長懶洋洋地起身拉開床頭燈，還忍不住地輕咳了兩聲當作回覆。

　　

　　Tim眉心微擰，他端著Alfred讓他端上來的不知裡頭是什麼成份，但看起來頗可怕的一杯健康飲品——老管家交待一定要親眼見到Dick將飲品喝完才能離開。Tim此刻很慶幸自己沒有染上感冒。

　　當然，說穿了這根本就是Dick自作自受，高譚的秋天或許不比冬天嚴寒，但也畢竟是入秋季節、高譚的天氣又是陰晴不定的壞脾氣姑娘。在這種天氣裡，不顧眾人反對地跳下水池裡游泳，換來的不是別人欣羨的眼神，而是如同水龍頭開關壞了的、止不住的鼻水。

　　Tim坐在床沿，認真地望著兄長捏著鼻子將那杯糊糊地綠色液體一飲而盡。他本想拿了空杯子回廚房跟Alfred報告兄長的英勇行徑，但看著病奄奄的大哥將杯子隨意放在床頭，整個人又蜷回被窩裡，像隻急需他人撫慰的受傷動物——還好Dick還沒用祖傳的藍色水汪汪大眼朝著Tim可憐兮兮地瞧著他。

　　看在兄弟情誼的份上，Tim只好冒著可能被傳染感冒的風險，掀開一邊的被子，整個人也鑽進被窩裡與他那愛撒嬌的大哥分享溫度。

　　

　　「我今天去你們班上跟Barbara拿你的回家作業。」Tim邊說邊挪動身子，找著令自己身子舒服的地方，同時，Dick轉過身來寵溺的望著自己小弟。

　　「我想你明天應該也還是不能上學吧，要我再幫你拿功課回來嗎？」偏頭，Tim詢問著。

　　「謝了。」淺笑，他伸手將落在Tim臉上的瀏海撥開。

　　「喔，對了，另一件事。」Tim像是隨口說著，像是無心之舉似的，「我今天本來想跟Jason Todd說你生病所以不可能送早餐過去……」

　　「等等！Timmy你做了什麼？」他瞪大嬰兒藍的雙眸，直勾勾地盯著身邊的弟弟。

　　

　　這大概是Tim今天見到Dick最有活力但帶著驚訝的表情的一次。Jason Todd這名字果然是個奇妙的關鍵字。

　　

　　「放心，我什麼都沒做。我本來下樓想過去田徑隊找他，跟他說今天他沒有愛心早餐，但他那副凶神惡煞的模樣，好像一匹餓到發慌的狼似的。」回憶早上Jason Todd的面容，Tim真心覺得那傢伙像是隨時會衝過來楱自己一拳的惡魔。

　　

　　真不曉得為什麼Dick會這麼在意那衝動的壞小孩，至少Tim對他的印象真的不佳。但，真要說起來，也不算很糟啦，畢竟後來又在Dick的教室附近遇到他。Jason Todd大概是一個面惡心善的傢伙吧？大概。Tim如是想著。

　　

　　「反正我什麼都沒說。」Tim翻了個身，居然不自覺地打了個呵欠，「不過我去拿你的作業時，我剛好在樓梯上差點撞到他。後來Barbara告訴我，Jason Todd已經經過你們的教室好幾次了。」

　　

　　言至於此，Tim在Dick臉上瞅見一抹難言喻的微笑。

　　

　　「大概有點擔心他的早餐供應鏈發生什麼變卦了吧。」聳肩，Tim將被子再拉上一些，閉眼，他莫名地想趕緊進入夢鄉。

　　「Timmy！」

　　「嗯？」

　　「反正你明天還是會去幫我拿功課，不然你好人做到底……」

　　「不，我不要。Jason Todd少吃兩天的早餐並不會因此死翹翹。」當然要拒絕，Tim才不想幫Dick送愛心早餐。

　　「Timmy，拜託啦……」

　　「不要。」翻身，他故意背對著兄長，並將後者的糾纏當作入睡的背景音樂。

　　

　　反正Jason Todd那麼壯，兩天沒吃Alfred親手做的早餐也不會因此消瘦或食慾不振，不過倒是有可能這兩天Jason Todd會因此有點鬱鬱寡歡，也好，就當作是給壞脾氣的傢伙的一個小小懲罰。Tim想著，並忍不住地笑了出來。

　　


	4. 小翅膀

　　他只聽見胸腔裡那塊肉做的臟器拼命鼓動的節拍，以及在耳邊呼嘯而過的風聲，其他的聲響完全沒有從耳蝸裡傳遞到腦袋。直至他朝終點衝刺後，他一邊走著一邊慢慢地將急促的呼吸緩下來。

　　Roy轉過頭來，笑著朝他走了過去，手上還拿著計時用的碼表。其他一起練習的隊友現在也做完暖身，像是站在冰崖邊整齊排隊等著跳下海的企鵝一般，魚貫地走到各自的位置，踏上新的練習行程。

　　他沒多花心思去留心別人的練習，反倒等待Roy回報他的秒數結果。

　　

　　「還不錯，比你上次的成績再快了零點四秒。」

　　

　　Jason是他們這批新生裡成績最優秀的——沒有之一，而比起百米衝刺，Roy反而更適合跑接力。再過兩天，他們就要進行一場雖然說是友誼賽，但也堪做是高譚市高校盃的預賽前的暖身賽，對手是附近的三間學校聯合於高譚中學進行熱身友誼賽。

　　即便只是暖身賽，但青春叛逆期的孩子才不管這麼多，大夥滿腦子只有贏。這也是為什麼教練這幾天調整了新的練習節奏，一方面不希望選手受傷，另一方面教練用自己的經驗安撫大家緊張的情緒。

　　Roy與Jason是新生裡唯二被選進練習賽的兩人，說不緊張也是騙人的。

　　

　　「哼。」還不夠。

　　

　　Jason發出有點不滿的鼻音，他希望能有更完美的表現，但目前看來似乎身體達不到心中定下的目標。

　　

　　「嘿，追求完美先生，你已經夠好了。」他走過去拍拍朋友的肩膀，「又不是要破紀錄，那麼拼做什麼？小心不要賽前扭傷腳踝啊！」那就真的得不償失了。

　　「紀錄？」像是擷取到關鍵字，Jason朝著同伴挑眉。

　　「是啊，田徑隊裡有一個無人能破的紀錄。」聳肩，而Jason此刻下意識地轉過頭去瞄了眼其他隊友，「喔，這紀錄保持者已經不在田徑隊裡。」Roy補充著。

　　

　　看來是已經畢業的學長了。Jason頓了一下，腦海中試著勾勒出那名創下紀錄的前輩的模樣。

　　

　　「不，他還沒畢業。」似乎看穿了Jason的心思，Roy賊賊地笑了起來，「是Dick Grayson喔！」

　　

　　藍眼男孩圓睜了那雙漂亮的眼睛，臉上寫滿不可思議。

　　

　　「他創下紀錄時也是田徑隊的新生，幫助田徑隊拿了幾個獎之後就退出了。至於原因嘛，我也不是很清楚，傳說大概是他老爸不是很希望他繼續參加田徑隊的樣子。」Roy對於自己的情報網一向很有信心，只不過一旦遇上了Wayne家，一切就蒙上更多的神秘色彩，誰都說不準正確答案。

　　

　　Jason在心中咀嚼此則消息，並習慣性地默念了幾遍那位前輩的名字。心中滋味有點複雜。

　　接著，他抬眼，一點都不意外地瞅見坐在看台上面無表情地觀望著田徑隊練習的小矮子——Jason從Roy那裡得知，原來之前在國中部樓下盯著自己瞧的小鬼，也是Wayne家的養子，Dick Grayson法律上的弟弟，不過性格似乎南轅北轍。

　　他無法從Tim Drake臉上讀出什麼情緒，後者在Dick Grayson曠職兩次送愛心早餐的工作後，就乾脆每天都大方地坐在操場旁的看台上，目不轉睛地觀察田徑隊的練習。Tim Drake不一定會看完全部的練習，他總是悄悄地來，再如幽魂般消失。

　　沒人清楚他的目的，也沒人敢去過問。

　　真奇妙，不過是一名毛小孩，而這群都至少高他一顆頭、身材兩倍壯的高年級生卻沒人願意——Roy糾正，是沒人敢——接近那名小鬼。

　　除了詭秘，還是詭秘，果然是Wayne家的行事方式。Jason皺眉，而Tim Drake似乎翻了個白眼，然後再傲慢地瞪回去。

　　

　　※※※

　　Dick到達的時間有一點晚了，他一路上要跟人打招呼、閒聊個兩句還要順便打情罵俏一下——這大概是身為萬人迷的副作用之一。好不容易擠出人群來到Tim身邊坐下，比賽項目已經來到尾聲。

　　

　　「抱歉，我遲到了。」他的語氣有那麼點歉疚，但一瞥見Dick臉上的招牌笑臉，那愧疚之情就被打了折扣。

　　

　　Tim只是無奈地聳肩，然後啜了一口可樂。對此，Dick挑眉，他鮮少見到Tim會碰觸垃圾食物，不過可能是為了融入此處氣氛所以為之。

　　

　　「我有錯過什麼精彩的部份嗎？」坐下，他調皮地伸手搶過弟弟手上的飲料喝了一口，並且不意外地得到對方的眼刀伺候。

　　「如果你醉翁之意不在酒的話，那麼，你並沒有錯失什麼。」他打了個呵欠，在此處看了幾場田徑項目，但他並沒有被身邊的同學們熱血的氣氛感染，反倒覺得有點困倦，「四人接力賽快開始了，陪你看完這個我就要回家。」

　　「你居然打算狠心地扔下我？」Dick用他那晶藍色的雙眼望著自家弟弟，一副可憐兮兮的模樣，但他忽略了，現在坐在他身邊的弟弟是Tim不是Damian。

　　「我相信你只要登高一呼『我好寂寞！』就會有一堆人衝過來包圍你的，屆時恐怕你連氧氣都呼吸不到。」嘴角微勾，小天才一臉壞心的模樣。

　　

　　還想出聲抗議，不過Tim剛好用眼神示意Dick看看操場的狀況。再過幾分鐘就要開始四人接力賽，而選手們正慢慢地圍了過去，進行抽籤的動作，接著就四散，大夥各就各位。

　　

　　「哇，我看到小翅膀了！」

　　

　　Tim聞聲後，露出些許錯愕的神情，他沒想到自家兄長給對方起了個幼稚又不適合這年紀的少年的奇妙綽號。Tim相信沒有一個正常的男孩子會喜歡聽到這有點太可愛的稱呼被用在自己身上，不過，Dick才不管那麼多。

　　這就是Dick Grayson的任性之處。Tim忍不住歎了口氣。

　　

　　「Dick，有件事我覺得要跟你說一下。」口氣認真且有點嚴肅。

　　「嗯？」Dick的視線只鎖在操場上，對於身邊的Tim的語氣並沒有放在心上。

　　「是跟Kory有關的。」皺眉。

　　「Kory？」撇頭，Dick臉上浮現出疑惑的訊息，「晚點說吧，Timmy。我們先專心看比賽好嗎？」大哥依舊用可與陽光分庭抗禮的笑容打發他。

　　「可是……」

　　「乖，比賽比較重要。」伸手，他隨意地弄亂了弟弟的頭髮，並惹來Tim不悅的哼聲。

　　

　　※※※

　　他這次擔任第四棒，也就是非常重要的、最後衝刺的一棒。說不緊張是騙人的，Jason走向自己的位置時，腦中還迴盪著不久前學長們聽見教練的決定而群起的抗議聲浪。沒錯，讓一個才剛進田徑隊還不到一年的小毛頭擔下重責大任，前輩們的不滿是正常的，即便這只是一場友誼賽。

　　教練用了不少力氣才安撫大家的激動情緒，前者待眾人離開休息室後，走到Jason身邊，輕輕拍了拍他的肩膀，他們彼此無語，但對Jason而言，這樣就足夠了。

　　現在他站在這裡，一方面背負著隊上的榮譽，一方面還有教練的期待。Roy賽前在他耳邊吵鬧了什麼，他實在想不起來，那聒噪的傢伙，八成又在說些沒營養的話，而Jason現在並不想分心，花任何一滴心思去思索比賽以外的事物。

　　他與其他人一樣，站在定點並且目光追尋著隊友們的身影。Jason抬眼，接著他愣了一下，有點意外地，他居然在看台上發現了Dick Grayson和Tim Drake，前者跟自己的目光對上焦，輕笑了笑，後者則是一臉無奈地望著操場上的動靜，八成是被抓來看比賽的。

　　不知怎地，Jason的心中泛起小小地驚喜感。但他的竊喜在槍聲響起時瞬間消散，Jason很快地將注意力拉回，並集中在接力賽上。他們的第一棒是田徑隊隊長，但看來隊長今天出師不利，一開跑就失去平衡差點跌倒，這讓隊上的人都同時倒抽了口氣。

　　當第二棒的學長開跑時，他們已經落後第一名將近五公尺的差距，Jason眼看著跟自己站在同一側上的學長奔出，他趕緊聽從指令站到跑道上，目光卻緊追著學長的背影，心中難得同仇敵愾地為自己的隊友加油。眼看著棒子快輪到第三棒的學長，Jason與其他人頓時稍鬆了口氣，學長已經追回了一些成績，至少目前與第二名的差距剩下不到半公尺的距離。

　　第三棒學長接棒後如同豹子般飛衝，他快速地追過第二名並試圖奪回隊長損失掉的距離，可惜第一名的隊伍也不是擺著好看的花瓶，他們即便已經遙遙領先，卻毫不大意地衝刺著，這讓Jason的學長更賣力地狂奔。

　　Jason與原先的第二名隊伍對調跑道，並看著內側跑道的第一名第四棒衝了出去，他趕緊補上位子，並接到了學長拼了命狂衝交給他的接力棒後，Jason立即進入自己的飛速世界。他目測與第一名的差距已經被縮短到兩公尺左右，但對方不是省油的燈，只要被排在最後一棒，肯定是隊上前兩名的飛毛腿。

　　很好，他喜歡挑戰！

　　他咬緊牙關並衝到對手的身後，他們剩下一公尺的距離，而Jason什麼都看不見，除了對手的背影；什麼也聽不見，除了自己的喘息及心跳。他快追上對方了，但對手似乎聽見Jason的腳步聲，他更努力地邁出步伐想甩開緊跟在後的Jason。

_田徑隊裡有一個無人能破的紀錄。_

　　Roy的聲音閃過他的腦海，Jason有點詫異，腦中的聲音是無法被忽略的。

_這紀錄保持者已經不在田徑隊裡。_

　　可惡，在這緊要關頭，為什麼會想起Roy的那些言詞？他才不在意什麼紀錄、什麼紀錄保持人，那些都不重要，現在最重要的是追上對手，打敗他們！Jason像是要將Roy的聲音甩開似的，他更賣力地向前衝刺，他與第一名現在並駕齊驅，而終點就在他眼目所及之處，就快取得勝利了。

_是Dick Grayson喔！_

　　Jason用力地咬了牙，在心中低吼了一聲，腦中閃過方才在看台上瞥見的Grayson的笑容。那名跑在他前面的、幾乎做什麼事都優秀出色的、擄獲了大多數同學們的目光的、已經送了八個月免費的愛心早餐給Kory的臭傢伙……

　　他會追上他，然後，追過他！

 **Dick Grayson。** Jason在心中默念對方的名字。

　　待Jason回過神來時，他看見Roy朝他衝來，而下一秒Roy那混帳直接撲上他把他壓倒在地，其他隊友也衝過來做了同樣的舉動。要不是Jason意識到他們贏了，否則他可真會以為他的隊友想謀殺他。

　　他想推開隊友們，可惜現在使不上力。Jason朝看台的方向望去，試圖搜尋某個身影，但他還沒找到目光該著陸的點，他的視線就被隊友們給阻攔。

　　 **算了，沒關係。** 他想著，同時被隊友們的笑聲感染，跟著大笑起來。

　　

　　※※※

　　「比賽真的很精彩呢，還好沒錯過。」Dick笑著拉了拉身邊的弟弟，後者不置可否地應了一聲，「對了，你剛剛想跟我說Kory的什麼事？」轉首，他好奇地望著自家小弟。

　　「喔，不重要了。」聳肩，但露出意味深長的微笑。

　　有蹊蹺，Dick瞇起眼，他不打算讓Tim矇混過去，他道：「快說啦！」

　　

　　Tim故裝思索地歪了頭，然後裝出清喉嚨似的咳了一聲。

　　

　　「Dick，如果我沒記錯，你是在追Kory對吧？」還因此送了八個月的早餐。

　　「是啊，怎麼了？」這真是奇妙的開場白，Dick皺眉。

　　「那你知道其實Kory今天也有啦啦隊比賽嗎？」優等生挑眉，嘴角勾出壞心的弧度。

　　

　　Dick像是被一語驚醒夢中人似地，突然發現哪裡不對勁。

　　

　　「糟糕，在哪？我們趕快去！」

　　「省省力氣吧，早就結束了。」Tim強忍著笑意，但此時此刻他很難不因Dick扭曲的表情而笑出聲來。

　　「你、你說什麼……」

　　「啦啦隊的比賽跟田徑隊的四人接力比賽時間相同啊，只是地點不同罷了。我本來想提醒你的，但你說比賽後再說，所以我想，好吧，反正你『醉翁之意不在酒』嘛。」Tim邊笑邊解釋著，「是說，你明明就在追Kory，費盡心思地送了八個月的早餐，好不容易跟Kory有了一點進展，至少聊了天，也可以算是建立友誼了，但是卻沒有去看她的第一次的啦啦隊比賽。」

　　挑眉，他繼續觀察兄長的反應，Dick啞口無言的表情真的很逗，繼續道：「反倒是特地跑來看根本沒啥交集、而且壞脾氣的Jason Todd的比賽。」他邁開步子，從石化的兄長身邊走過，轉頭，調皮的問著：「Dick Grayson，你到底在追誰啊？」

　　

　　Tim丟下傻愣在地的大哥，並笑著離開。

　　


	5. 畢業季

　　今天的早餐是丹麥麵包三明治、烤雞腿肉、炒蛋、沙拉和營養美味的自製鮮果汁——雖然Jason每次都對於果汁顏色感到困惑，但喝下肚後都是滿滿的幸福感。Jason一如往常地，一邊捍衛著自己的早餐阻擋Roy偷吃，一邊聽Kory閒話家常。一天之中，大概是早上的這段時間，大夥能如此悠閒地有一搭沒一搭地隨意接話。

　　

　　「妳們最近在排新的舞蹈啊？」Roy開啟了新話題，並且趁Jason雙手都拿滿食物沒空理他時，迅速地偷了一顆小蕃茄丟進嘴裡。

　　「對啊，所以這幾天都留的比較晚，要選歌曲、排舞還有練習。」Kory露出些許疲憊的模樣，這很罕見，她一向很熱愛社團活動，不過看來最近的社團練習可能負擔有點大。

　　「為什麼要排新的舞蹈？最近沒有比賽啊。」Jason邊說邊拍掉打算再偷蕃茄的Roy的手。

　　「是為了畢業生啦。」

　　「畢、畢業……」他愣了一下，彷彿這詞像魚刺一樣卡在喉間，霎時讓他失去語言的能力。

　　「你每天都當假日在過，所以根本不知道世道炎涼是吧？」 Roy調侃著他，瞧見Jason臉上稍稍抽搐的嘴角，倒是令Roy覺得好玩又逗趣。

　　

　　接下來，Roy和Kory討論了什麼Jason並沒有聽進去，他確實心不在焉，反正他兩名好友也沒能再說出什麼有意義的討論話題，所以Jason很自然地進入了自己的沉思世界。

　　畢業季已經來臨。Jason下意識地想了想這詞跟自己的關聯，自己與這詞彙撞出火花大概還要等個兩年。不過這詞現在讓Jason立刻想到的，反而是另一件事。低頭，他愣愣地望著桌上的盒子裡的食物，表情有那麼點的落寞。

　　

　　「……以後沒早餐吃了。」小小聲地，他說著，像自言自語。

　　「你只關心這個嗎？」Roy詫異地反問著，但又不是第一天認識Jason，他自然明白朋友的心思不僅僅如此。

　　

　　奇妙的是，Jason並沒有如Roy所預期的那般回頭惡狠狠地瞪他一眼或是口出惡言來反駁後者，反倒是完全沒注意到Roy的揶揄，渾然不覺地繼續浸泡在自己的思緒之中。見狀，Kory與Roy兩人互看一眼後，聳肩，他們又隨意開啟其他話題，互相吐槽又互相笑話對方，盡責地擔任朋友的角色，不再攪亂Jason的思考狀態。

　　

　　※※※

　　畢業季啊。Jason在腦中繼續反覆默念著，像是一種魔咒或是用來洗腦自己的詞語。而當他回過神來時，他發現自己居然站在高年級的教室樓層，只要再十公尺，就會抵達Dick Grayson的教室外走廊了。

　　對啊，Dick Grayson也要畢業了。再過幾週，這傢伙的身影就不會再出現於自己的教室外，也不會再出現於這所學校的任何角落。Grayson要去哪裡唸書呢？會離開高譚嗎？還是跑去接管Wayne企業？抑或去國外唸書？

　　Jason眉心緊擰，下意識地伸手抓了抓頭。他對Grayson的瞭解太少，甚至沒有親自跟對方說過什麼話——除了偶爾去拿早餐時跟對方打個招呼。Grayson是如此有名的人，隨便抓個人都能問到相關八卦，只是Jason總是沒特別去注意罷了。這麼說起來，自己挺無情的，吃了人家一年的免費早餐，對送早餐的人卻一點都不瞭解，甚至從來沒說過一聲謝謝。

　　自己所吃的早餐是Grayson特別送給Kory的。也就是說，Jason根本吃了Grayson一年來的愛情！這下糟糕了，Kory肯定不會告訴Grayson，那一年來的早餐到底是誰吃掉的，而Grayson會不會還傻傻的以為那些心意Kory都收下了？不妙了，Jason意識到自己厚顏無恥地、不要臉地將那些心意都放進自己的胃袋裡，甚至還曾經嫌棄過某些自己不喜歡的食物。

　　不，不行，即便自己以後沒第二份早餐吃這會令Jason感到有點難過，但他都不能白白地吃了人家的東西後，讓Grayson誤會，以為Kory接受他了。況且……自己才是把Grayson的感情吃掉的壞人。

　　這麼一想，Jason發現自己原來是個壞傢伙！雖然他不怎麼在意其他人怎麼看自己，但他不能造成Kory的麻煩，也不應該讓Grayson——說起來也是自己的早餐恩人——抱持錯誤的期待。

　　所以應該要去跟Grayson坦承是自己這個貪吃鬼吃了對方一年的免費早餐，看看要怎麼負責才好。瞬間，Jason突然覺得自己沒了氣勢，也感到萬般愧疚。他一點都不知道要如何償還早餐的費用，更不清楚這筆『感情債』要怎麼賠償？

　　帶著滿心的歉意，Jason悄悄地走到Dick Grayson的教室外，雖然身邊有些學長姊以一種看到稀奇野生動物的表情注視著他，但滿腦子在思考怎麼跟Grayson開口說自己是個貪吃鬼的Jason根本沒心力去注意他人的眼光。

　　站在教室門外，Jason探頭往教室內查看，試著找尋那算是陌生但又熟悉的身影。巡視了教室內一圈後，他沒見著那人的身影。正想著或許午休時間再來找人時，突然聽見身後有聲音喚著自己。

　　

　　「Jason？」

　　

　　回首，他瞧見那抹每天早晨都會出現在自己教室門外的嬰兒藍雙眸，那張俊俏的臉上還掛著暖暖的笑容。

　　Jason的大腦停機了一秒後，他找回自己的語言能力，正要開口說話時他才注意到自己方才只將視線集中在Grayson臉上，反而漏看了此刻有一位同樣是紅髮的女孩站在Grayson身邊，後者還伸手扶著女孩——有點過於親暱的動作。

　　那瞬間，Jason覺得自己腦袋不是當機，而是炸了開來。有太多的疑惑跟怒吼在他的小腦袋瓜裡咆嘯，例如：那女的是誰？你這花心蘿蔔，分明追的是Kory，還追了一年，結果現在摟著另一位女孩？是怎樣，你就是愛紅髮對吧？Dick Grayson你這個紅髮控！被我吃完一年的早餐算你倒楣！不，是我倒楣，我居然吃了花花公子一年份的早餐。

　　原本預想要開口道歉的台詞瞬間消散，Jason的臉上掛起不屑的表情，而胸口有股難言喻的鬱悶。

　　

　　「Dick Grayson。」Jason第一次發現到自己原來也可以裝出如此冷漠的聲音，「我今天是來告訴你，Kory根本不喜歡你！」

　　

　　且慢，為何要再扯進Kory？不行，不能讓Grayson誤會是Kory叫自己來的。

　　

　　「呃，我是說，你送她的早餐她都沒吃。」他刻意哼了哼，顯示自己的傲慢，「這一年來的早餐，都是我吃的！」氣死你，混帳Grayson！

　　「沒錯，是我把你這一年來的心意全部吃掉的，哈哈。」

　　

　　本來是來求對方原諒的，怎知這畫風一變，居然變成了來挑釁的。

　　站在Grayson身邊的女孩突然笑了出來，她伸手拍拍Grayson，帶點曖昧或者暗示意味地瞥了身邊的大男孩一眼。

　　

　　「抱歉，打斷你們的對話，我要先進去教室。」紅髮少女漾出甜甜的笑容，參雜著神秘訊息，「Dick，謝謝你陪我去保健室。」接著她與Jason擦身而過，逕自走回教室內。

　　

　　保、保健室？Jason忖了一秒，腦中掠過幾秒前Grayson扶著女孩的模樣……喔，糟糕了，難道不是自己想像的那樣？其實只是好朋友之間的幫助，就像自己有時也會騎車載Kory趕車一樣？很單純的，就只是朋友而已。

　　這下尷尬了。田徑隊的優秀選手此時只想頭也不回地以衝百米的速度離開現場。

　　似乎自己的心思被看穿了，站在Jason眼前的大男孩笑了笑，並沒有因為方才Jason故意傷害對方的言詞而有任何不悅。

　　

　　「我知道是你吃的啊。」萬人迷學長笑著，「你難道沒發現到早餐份量有變多？那根本不是一個女孩子能吃得完的量。」

　　

　　早餐的畫面如跑馬燈般快速在Jason腦中閃過。喔，是的，除了頭一週Jason抱怨過吃不飽之外，後來每天的早餐份量都增加了，甚至扣除掉Roy偷吃的部份，Jason每天都很幸福且滿足地啃完他的第二份早餐。

　　

　　「我聽別人說過，你每天都要去田徑隊晨練，回到教室會餓肚子，所以Kory就把手上多出來的這份早餐讓給你了。一開始我覺得有點奇怪，畢竟這並不是我原本的初衷，送了一週後，我打算隔天跟Kory說我不會再送早餐來了，反正她也明確地拒絕我。不過也就在那天，我剛好看到Kory走進教室，把早餐拿給你時，你很開心地吃著那些食物。」Dick笑著，溫柔地，「我突然在想，雖然不是Kory吃掉的，但那些早餐也能讓別人感到幸福的話，那麼，又何妨呢？很高興你喜歡這一年來的早餐。」他笑著，讓Jason深切的感覺到那股人們難以拒絕他的魅力，那並非刻意釋放的，而是自然而然地，如暖陽溶化冰川般，融化人心。

　　

　　眨了眨眼，Jason臉上浮出淺淺的粉紅。對於自己方才不由分說地脫口而出那些刺人的言語感到愧疚。Dick Grayson真的是個很善良且善解人意的人，難怪這麼多人喜歡他，連自己都無法討厭他。

　　

　　「那個……呃，對不起，我剛才說的話有點、有點過份了。」Jason搔搔頭，不好意思地道：「其實我是想說，嗯……謝謝。真的，很謝謝你。」

　　「沒關係。」Dick開朗地笑了兩聲，「不過說真的，被誤會的感覺不是很好。」他故意瞇起眼，並望著有點尷尬又慌張的Jason，心中忍不住想捉弄一下對方。

　　「可能是因為我們不夠熟識對方的關係吧，所以才會造成誤解。」Dick聳聳肩，而Jason認真地望著他，似乎正在理解Dick的意思，「這樣吧，不如我們交換聯絡方式，以後我就去唸大學了，我們也不會有機會在學校裡碰頭，所以如果有彼此的聯絡方式，我們就有機會對認識對方了不是嗎？」眨眼。

　　

　　※※※

　　「所以你就給他電話了？」Kory驚訝地追問著。

　　

　　Jason坐在位子上，他緩緩地點頭，仍舊皺著眉，怎麼覺得哪裡不大對勁。

　　

　　「總覺得，好像沒有什麼拒絕的理由？」Jason拖著腮，陷入自己的沉思。

　　「Dick Grayson果然是老手。薑還是老的辣。」Roy坐在桌上，嘴角微揚，與Kory交換眼神，兩人不爭氣地笑了起來，倒是Jason似乎還有點搞不清楚狀況，依舊思索著自己與Dick Grayson交換電話是為了什麼？

　　

　　Jason像想起什麼似的，正準備要開口詢問兩位好友的意見，而此刻上課鐘聲響起，Roy跳下桌，趕緊回到位子上，而Kory也轉身離開，拉開椅子坐下。她轉首，瞧了瞧坐在隔壁桌的好友，而後者的手機震動了一下，是短信。

　　她望著Jason滑開手機，原先皺著的眉心稍稍紓開，嘴角微微勾起不那麼明顯的弧度。

　　畢業對某些人來說，或許是個結束，但對她的好友而言，卻是某種新的開始。微笑，她將視線轉回到課本之上，在心中默默地祝福著、期盼著好友的幸福能趕快降臨。

　　

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 謝謝大家看到最後～我自己很喜歡這篇早餐文呢，因為……寫得很輕鬆又覺得有點逗吧XD  
> 其實有計劃再寫續篇，只是續篇的話，會是另一個故事軸了。就，再看看！希望真的能寫出來！XD


End file.
